The Red Banner
by Jolie en Rose
Summary: A companion to my first story The Blue Banner, please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique.**

**Disclaimer: The Doublemint twins refers to Alicia's twin cousins.**

**One day in the great city of Westchester, while the the alphas of off all alphas were scanning their Myspaces, a tiny red banner intruded their pages.******

**"What would you like to tell your latest ex?"******

**Alicia Rivera bit her lips as she read the post.******

**Her latest ex?******

**Josh Hotz.******

**The reason?******

**That fucking Nina...******

**Again.******

_**Yo Josh, all I wanna say is you're a rat-assed bitch with no backbone. And btw your hair looks like Trump took a shit on your head. -LeeshyBabe**__****_

**Kemp Hurley got the forward and spun in his Staples computer chair.******

**He had every intention to answer the forward, ******

**But who was his latest ex?******

**He wasn't much into labels...******

**Especially because that always led to him being called Seth Rogen or something equally stupid.******

**He made out with Olivia, ******

**Behind Dempsey's back, ******

**He tried to feel up Alicia, ******

**He tried harder to feel up Nina and the Doublemint twins...******

**Then Dylan.******

**He scratched his mop of frizzy hair then finally clicked the box.******

_**All I wannAz say izz U WUUUZZ hott an NEVA shoulda left meh. -KempAlemp**__****_

**Suddenly the offending banner scrolled onto The Queen Bee's profile.******

**Namely, Massie Block.******

**What did she want to say to her ex?******

**Well, she was happy with Derrington now, ******

**Why would she even need to acknowledge Todd?******

**But whatever...******

**She couldn't say she hated Todd.******

**He wasn't mean to her.******

**He had spent enough time with her.******

**He remembered her birthday.******

**He just had the wrong last name, ******

**And the wrong age.******

_**Todd, I hope you're happy with Lil Nate. -Massicre!!!!!**__****_

**Josh just happened to log onto Myspace as the banner made its way into his system.******

**What did he want to say to Alicia?******

**That she was a whore?******

**Ugly?******

**A fucking airhead?******

**But did he mean that?******

**Sort of...******

**He just found Nina so much more desirable...******

**The curves, ******

**The hair, ******

**The accent, ******

**The non-fake ethnicity.******

**Plus, ******

**He could introduce her to Polo, ******

**Instead of just neck with his female twin.******

**The response page just happened to pop up as he was about to type anything.******

**DONALD TRUMP?????******

**THIS...WAS...ON.******

_**Yo00o0o0o0o0o ALICIA aLL imma say is u a FAT, UGLY, bastard wh0 cant even get her saggin milk sacks above huh nEEz. An btw turn up the thermoSTAT cuz no1 wanna see ur fugly banana nips. -j0osH**__**  
**_**  
****Kristen Gregory was innocently buying her man Plovert a martini when a familiar-looking red box popped up out of nowhere.******

**Suddenly her eyes widened and her toes crunched up.******

**Ex.******

**Ex.******

**What would she tell her ex?******

**She knew what she WANTED to say.******

**Dune-buggy cut off that damn ponytail.******

**But there was NO WAY she was going to even MENTION him.******

**Not on the web, ******

**Not in conversation, ******

**Never.******

**Because if it ever got out that she dated Dune, ******

**She'd have to admit that she had cheated on Plov.******

**And there was NO WAY that was happening.******

_**I don't have an ex; all I need is Plovvy, past present and future. -K**_

**Cam was just finishing a new poem for his ripe Strawberry when Big Red ate up half of his computer screen.**

**What did he want to say to his ex?**

**He didn't have a bad word to say about Claire**

**Or Nikki.**

**But how could he not answer an anonymous Internet survey thing?**

**It would ruin his social status!**

_**Claire, keep your beautiful chin up, you'll find what's yours one of these days.**_

_**Nickel, you're worth more then five cents! **_

_**I love you both, but I do have my fruit. Best of Luck! -CaMmm**_

**In between chocolaty bites, Dylan Marvil noticed a red intrusion sneak up on her music page.**

**What to tell her ex?**

**Dempsey.**

**Dempsey.**

**Sort of like Kempsie.**

**Ew.**

**Dylan immediately shook the thought of the Queen Bee and wannabe in a passionate embrace.**

**What did she want to say?**

**"You should have never run off to Olivia?"**

**"We should have gotten engaged?"**

**"I hate that your green eyes are prettier then mine?"**

**Tears suddenly left clean streaks on her cocoa-stained cheeks.**

**She decided she was going to say what she wanted to tell him from the very first minute she met him.**

_**Yo Demp, you should change ur name. No1 watches Grey's Anatomy anymore+ why be associated with an old guy? - 3 Dyl 3**_

**As Plovvie tried to negotiate his new-fangled computation machine what looked like a SpyWare notice popped up randomly.**

**Just as he was going to call and sue Bill Gates directly, he noticed the question at hand.**

**What would he like to tell his ex?**

**Frankly, he didn't know.**

**Why would he care what any other girl was doing?**

**He had his Kristen, and that was all that mattered.**

**He was still searching for a ring,**

**But that could come later.**

**He read the comments and smiled to himself.**

**Why were he and Kristen so perfect for each other?**

**Why was she able to sum up his own true feelings in just one simple clack of the keyboard?**

**But, he was not going to let this golden opportunity go by.**

_**So happy w/ my K-boo, but all I shud say is, Cookie please dye ur hair, u look 2 much like Claire. -P-LOV**_

**Claire Lyons was minding her own business when a single red devil popped onto her screen.**

**She scrunched up her face at Plovert's comment. **

**She did NOT look like Cookie Olsen.**

**Did she??**

**There was NO WAY she was standing for this.**

**She was NOT going to be compared to an LBR,**

**So soon after being declared an alpha.**

**She was going to rile up the PC tomorrow.**

**Hell she was going to get Skye Hamilton. **

**She was going to get such a makeover,**

**A really sexy new look.**

**Contacts!**

**Dye job!**

**New wardrobe!**

**Oh yeah wasn't she supposed to be answering some stupid Myspace thing?**

**Oh right, the ex factor...**

_**Plovert, get the fuck off ur crutches an get some glasses. Im so much hotter then Shortbread or even ur jockstrap bitch. get a fucking life an maybe an ass-lift. -Clehh**_

**Derrington was picking at his cuticles when the ribbon danced onto his homepage.**

**What would he like to say to his ex?**

**Well, he knew what he WANTED to say.**

**But was it worth it?**

**Yes, it was.**

**He didn't care anymore.**

**He was going to let the whole world know his feelings,**

**His secret relationship.**

**He didn't care if Massie knew,**

**He didn't care if Alicia knew.**

**He pushed his buttery locks out of his eyes and took a deep breath.**

_**CC, I'm still in love w/ u -DerrBear.**_

**The banner continued to swirl around the web picking up comments from other LBRs.******

**Some even in other countries.******

**But what none of them knew,******

**Was that the culprit of the whole scheme,******

**Was just down the hall from their dear Layne,******

**In a painted black room******

**With pictures of the PC dancing along the walls.****  
**


End file.
